De las cinco veces que Kyoya se hizo a un lado
by mutemuia
Summary: Y de la vez que dio un paso al frente [Semi-canon].


_Hola, estructura simple y clásica, del 5+1, pero a mí me gusta mucho :)_

 _"Esta Obra se incluye como Aporte y Regalo al Gran Festival del Foro 'El Reino del Clarines' para_ **okita kagura** _por su cumpleaños''._

 _Aquí tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¡FELICIDADES!_

 _Espero que te guste…_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _OHSHC_ no es mío. Kyoya tampoco… *suspiro*

* * *

 **DE LAS CINCO VECES QUE KYOYA SE HIZO A UN LADO, Y DE LA VEZ QUE DIO UN PASO AL FRENTE**

-5. Cuando Tamaki dijo por primera vez en voz alta "Amo a Haruhi".

Kyoya sabía que era solo una cuestión de tiempo… Que tendría que llegar el día en que su amigo se diera cuenta por sí mismo de que todo ese asunto de 'su querida hija' solo disfrazaba su amor por ella. Y no paternal, precisamente…

Pero incluso así, oír decir a otro que la amaba, dolía…

Es que era su mejor amigo. ¡Demonios!, era su primer amigo… La primera persona que miró tras la espléndida fachada del apellido Ohtori y se molestó en conocer al muchacho real.

Y por eso, encerró bajo siete llaves sus propios sentimientos y se hizo a un lado.

* * *

-4. Cuando tras el espectacular 'rescate' de Tamaki para que pudiera reencontrarse con su madre, Haruhi y él anunciaron que iban a salir juntos.

Kyoya puso su mejor cara. Los felicitó y estranguló aquella voz que decía 'Róbasela… Quítasela...'.

No.

Haruhi había elegido a Tamaki. Tampoco es como si él hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad…

Así que hizo lo que los mejores amigos hacen en estas situaciones. Dar apoyo moral y buenos consejos y evitar que Tamaki hiciera el ridículo en su primera cita.

Kyoya debería contentarse con verlos desde lejos.

Porque él no era el elegido.

* * *

-3. Cuando en Barcelona tuvo que decirle a Haruhi que fuera más efusiva en la demostración de sus afectos para con Tamaki.

Se le retorcieron las tripas.

Pero es lo que un buen amigo tenía que hacer. Y él los amaba a los dos.

Ella le pidió consejo. Él se lo dio.

Por los dioses, si casi no sobrevive a los días en Boston…

Y ahora le dice que sea más cariñosa con su novio.

Que lo abrace… Que lo bese…

Le dieron ganas de vomitar…

* * *

-2. Cuando Haruhi y Tamaki informaron a los chicos de su ruptura amistosa.

Es que el muchacho era demasiado similar a su padre para que aquello funcionara. Haruhi tenía suficiente con soportar a las manifestaciones afectivas de un exagerado e histriónico Ranka en su vida, como para tener otro igual como novio…

Además, no es que lo hiciera adrede, pero Tamaki interfería con su sueño de ser abogada como su madre. No la dejaba estudiar, siempre pendiente de ella, revoloteando y zumbando alrededor como un abejorro molesto. La despertaba cuando por fin conseguía robar al estudio dos horas para dormir. O sus apuntes, sus valiosos apuntes, aparecían sobre su mesa convertidos en recortados corazones de papel. O se presentaba en medio de una clase con un ramo de flores, haciéndole pasar la vergüenza de su vida. Varias veces…

A Kyoya el corazón le saltó dentro del pecho. Haruhi estaba libre… Sin novio. ¿Se atrevería él a…? ¿Quizás ahora él…?

Pero Tamaki sufría. Porque él seguía amando a Haruhi, pero respetaba su decisión.

Y los dos se hicieron a un lado.

Tamaki, por amor a Haruhi. Kyoya, por amor a ambos.

* * *

-1. La sombra de Tamaki era demasiado larga como para que Kyoya hiciera algo en sus años universitarios. No hizo nada por ganarse su corazón…

Los anfitriones se estaban desperdigando por el mundo. Tamaki, en Francia, los gemelos en Italia, Honey y Mori vivían a saltos entre el continente y Japón. De entre todos, era precisamente a Mori a quien más veían, pues asistía a la misma facultad de Leyes que Haruhi. La ausencia y las obligaciones familiares no implicaban que los vínculos entre ellos se hubieran debilitado, ni muchísimo menos. Simplemente, ya no podían verse con la misma frecuencia de antes.

Pero eso dejaba a Kyoya y a Haruhi casi siempre solos. Y si bien sus días como anfitrión travestido le habían enseñado el difícil arte de socializar con todo tipo de gente, especialmente con aquellos que aún llamaba 'malditos bastardos ricos', su corazón plebeyo anhelaba la amistad sincera y franca de sus amigos del Club.

A Kyoya debía pasarle lo mismo, pensaba Haruhi, porque se buscaban en el campus.

Era Kyoya quien estuvo a su lado esos años, compartiendo las inquietudes de los exámenes, las noches de vigilia compartida a base de café, y las plácidas tardes de viernes cuando todo parecía ralentizarse, preparándose para el descanso del fin de semana, pero que en el caso de estos dos, siendo tan perfeccionistas como eran y tan exigentes consigo mismos, invariablemente significaba más y más sesiones de estudio.

Y fue precisamente Kyoya quien la animó a salir alguna vez con otros jóvenes. De más está decir que los celos le desgarraban las entrañas cuando la veía arreglarse y ponerse guapa para otro. ¿Pero por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué se dañaba a sí mismo de esta manera?

Pues porque tenía un miedo terrible.

Sí… Le aterrorizaba la idea de que Haruhi le rechazara y la perdiese del todo. Tenía miedo de fastidiar todo lo que tenía con ella si de pronto le salía con la cosa del amor y otras vainas similares… ¿Pero cómo es que un Ohtori tiene miedo? Oh, bueno, Kyoya jamás utilizaría la palabra 'miedo'. Él definía su actitud como 'ser precavido', o 'un análisis exhaustivo de pros y contras'. Así que la animaba a salir con otros para no pareciera que quería monopolizarla y tenerla solo para él. Aunque fuera verdad…

Hikaru, Tamaki, e incluso Kaoru, ya habían tenido su oportunidad para enamorar a Haruhi, pero ella no los consideraba más que queridos amigos. Y tales amigos, a fin de sanar su maltrecho corazón, habían tenido que aprender a 'desenamorarse' de la muchacha para seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Menos Kyoya…

A él le sucedía lo contrario. Cada día, se enamoraba más y más de Haruhi. De su determinación, de su fortaleza de carácter, de su integridad y valores morales (por más anti-Ohtori que fueran), y de su casi inexistente y extraño sentido del humor. Pero especialmente de su rapidez de pensamiento y su lengua, ingeniosa y aguda, capaz de seguirle el ritmo en cualquier conversación. Y por encima de todo, esa forma de ver la vida, simple y directa. Sin ambages ni artificios, ni castillos en el aire. Realista y práctica. Cómo él.

Ohtori Kyoya, veintiún años, enamorado desde los dieciséis.

Y cada vez más.

* * *

+1. En los últimos tiempos, Haruhi vivía con el temor constante a que Kyoya le leyese la mente. Ella estaba convencida de que podía hacerlo, porque a través de los años había sufrido en su persona la demostración de tal habilidad. Por los dioses, era el Rey Sombra, seguro que sí que podía… Pero ahora tenía que protegerse más que nunca, porque Kyoya no hacía más que preguntarle por qué ya no aceptaba salir a tomar un café con fulano o ir a estudiar con mengano.

Todo empezó hace un par de semanas, cuando una compañera de clase le preguntó cómo había hecho para pescar a un Ohtori por novio. Haruhi, acostumbrada desde siempre a que la ennoviaran con alguno de los chicos del Club (pertenecientes, no lo olvidemos, a cinco de las familias más influyentes y ricas de Japón), ni se molestó en sacarla de su error.

Pero la frase se quedó dando vueltas por su cabeza.

Ella, novia de Kyoya… ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre? Kyoya no la miraría dos veces en ese sentido. Un Ohtori no se mancharía involucrándose sentimentalmente con una plebeya. Sería rebajarse… A menos que hubiera algo que ganar… Aunque bueno, seamos justos… Kyoya, sí. De darse el caso, sí. Porque él es distinto. Él intentaría encontrar el equilibrio entre sus propios deseos y los de su familia. Siempre mantenía con su padre un extraño duelo de fuerza y voluntades, con Kyoya tratando de mantener su independencia sin romper con la responsabilidad de ser un Ohtori y el padre tensando la paciencia de su hijo para ver hasta dónde soportaba.

Por ejemplo, desde siempre había estado presionándole para que se comprometiera. Ya tenía edad para ir pensando en la próxima señora Ohtori. Su padre le elegía candidatas de entre las familias más prominentes y le decía que en tal hora y en tal sitio se presentara para una cita formal. O mejor dicho, un omiai informal… En ocasiones, solo con unos minutos de aviso previo. Durante el primer año de Haruhi en la universidad, más de una vez Kyoya tuvo que cerrar sus libros y marcharse a toda prisa, dejando a Haruhi con la boca abierta.

Pero un día dejó de hacerlo. Simplemente, paró…

Y aquí es donde la cosa empieza a ponerse rara… Fue por la misma época en que Tamaki y ella rompieron… Sí, lo recuerda bien, porque el poco tiempo libre que tenía Kyoya lo pasaba confortando a Tamaki y a ella. Posición difícil la suya, porque era amigo de las dos partes de la (ex)pareja.

Y en cuanto Tamaki marchó a Francia, Kyoya dejó de dividirse entre los dos y pasaba todo su tiempo con ella. Y de repente no hubo más omiai, ni citas de última hora, ni presiones para tener novia. El señor Ohtori calló. Que ella supiera, jamás puso objeciones a que su patricio hijo pasara sus horas de estudio con una plebeya que ya no iba a ser una Suoh. Es más, para horror de Haruhi, les brindó su biblioteca particular a tal fin. Pero Kyoya, siendo como es, advirtió su incomodidad, y sustituyeron los fríos y regios revestimientos de madera de la mansión Ohtori por la calidez del kotatsu en la humilde morada Fujioka.

La peregrina idea de que el patriarca Ohtori aprobara la relación de su hijo con la muchacha que lo había desafiado en público años atrás, hacía que a Haruhi la cabeza le diera vueltas. Pero bueno, cosas bien distintas eran contar con el supuesto beneplácito paterno y que Kyoya la amara. Sí, muy diferentes. Que su padre hubiera dejado de presionarle, no significaba necesariamente que aprobara a Haruhi. ¿O sí?

No sabía qué pensar…

Pero el caso es que Kyoya no había vuelto a salir con nadie.

Clases, Haruhi, estudio, casa… Algún evento social propio de los Ohtori… Esa era su vida. Sin sitio para nadie ni nada más…

Y de ahí a pensar cómo sería tener a Kyoya de novio no había más que un paso…

El novio perfecto.

Kyoya sería sin duda alguna el novio perfecto.

Sería atento y amable, por supuesto… Siempre lo era… Antepondría las necesidades de su novia a las propias. La apoyaría en sus proyectos. Compartiría con ella las cargas y las obligaciones. Trabajaría con ella codo con codo, a su lado… Valoraría el esfuerzo personal y el espíritu de sacrificio por un objetivo mayor. Respetaría su espacio y sus silencios. Podría estar horas junto a ella sin interrumpir lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo. Estudiarían juntos, seguro… Y jamás, jamás, le obligaría a elegir entre él y sus estudios.

Justo como hace ahora.

Justo como ha hecho siempre…

Pues claro que en el campus pensaban que Kyoya era su novio…

¿Por qué no podía ella tener un novio así, como él?

Como Kyoya…

Tener a Kyoya de novio…

Frío y distante, dirían algunas. Tonterías. Bien sabía ella que Kyoya no era ni frío ni distante. Para nada. Solo cerebral, como ella.

Aunque es de suponer que de ser novio, se incluirían los besos. Y Ohtori Kyoya, como en todo, de seguro sería extremadamente bueno besando.

E imaginar a Kyoya y el besar en la misma frase fue la perdición de Haruhi.

Unas mariposas traicioneras revolotearon en su estómago. "Mala digestión", pensó ella.

Un calor inesperado subió a sus mejillas. "¿Tendré fiebre?", se preguntó.

Las manos le temblaron ligeramente. "Me voy a enfermar", concluyó.

Pero cuando se fue a levantar, moviendo la silla con cuidado para no hacer ruido en la biblioteca, la mano suave de Kyoya en la suya la detuvo. Y entonces la piel le ardió. Las rodillas se le aflojaron. Y le temblaron las manos. Y las mejillas le ardieron. Y las mariposas dieron mil vueltas.

Todo a la vez…

Cayó de golpe sobre la silla, mirando a Kyoya con los ojos abiertos de par en par…

"¡Maldita sea!".

Él guardaba silencio, pero la miraba preocupado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Haruhi encontró el gesto adorable.

"¿¡Qué!?". Sacudió la cabeza, molesta. "¿Pero qué demonios me está pasando?".

Y él se acerca para hablarle al oído. Están en la biblioteca, no debe olvidarse… Lo ha hecho mil veces antes, pero hoy es…

—¿Te encuentras mal? —le susurra.

Y el aliento cálido de Kyoya sobre su piel le produjo unos deliciosos temblores que le hicieron cerrar los ojos esperando por más.

Sí, hoy es distinto…

Es entonces cuando sucede algo inesperado. Haruhi cierra la boca, frunce el ceño y empieza a meter sus apuntes y sus libros dentro de su mochila al tuntún, al taponazo, y se va casi corriendo. Sin mirarlo. Acciones todas ellas que le dejan muy claro a Kyoya que algo raro le pasa a Haruhi.

A toda prisa recoge él también sus cosas y la sigue. Tiene que acelerar el paso un poco para alcanzarla, pero no demasiado. Los Ohtori no corren. Y menos mal que Haruhi siempre ha sido una tortuga en esto de la velocidad. Muuuuy lenta…

Se limita a ponerse a su lado y a caminar con ella en silencio, observándola de reojo. Haruhi va refunfuñando, rezongando sola. De repente, se detiene, se gira para enfrentar su mirada, y le suelta de golpe:

—¿Por qué ahora?

Él entrecierra los ojos, preguntándose qué demonios estará pasando por su cabeza.

—No estoy seguro de entenderte, Haruhi… —le dice.

—Te conozco desde siempre, Kyoya… ¿Por qué ahora? —ella inspira, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Por qué ahora, el qué? —pregunta él.

Haruhi resopla antes de responderle.

—¿Por qué ahora me siento así cuando estoy contigo? —añade la muchacha. "Ah…", piensa él. Y las mariposas atacan a Kyoya. Sí… Mariposas. Muchas…

—¿Y qué sientes, Haruhi? —"No nos precipitemos en sacar conclusiones. Más información… Necesito más información…". El corazón de Kyoya va a mil por hora. Aunque por supuesto, su apariencia es calmada. Fría, dirían algunos. Pues se equivocan…

—¿Vas a estar todo el rato respondiendo una pregunta con otra? —inquiere Haruhi, algo molesta.

—Depende de lo que tengas que decir… —ella rueda los ojos con su críptica respuesta, en un gesto de '¡Típico!', pero su voz suena algo insegura cuando le habla.

—Te va a sonar una estupidez, o una locura, o yo qué sé…

—Ponme a prueba, Haruhi… —sí, a mil por hora. "¿Podrá ser…? Ah, malditas mariposas…".

—No me odies, por favor… —le pide Haruhi.

—Jamás —declara él, como si con eso estuviera todo dicho.

Ella parpadea, sorprendida por la vehemencia de tal afirmación. "¿Jamás? ¿Cómo que 'Jamás'?". E inspira una vez más para cobrar ánimos.

—Bueno, ahí va… —y luego añade algo en voz tan baja, que Kyoya no alcanza a escuchar.

—No te oigo, Haruhi —"Por todos los dioses…".

—Parece ser que me gustas, Ohtori Kyoya —repite Haruhi, con voz más clara—. Eso. Muchísimo…

A Kyoya se le formó una sonrisa de las suyas, de esas de medio lado y un poco pagadas de sí mismo. Ah, pero ni siquiera los cristales de las gafas pudieron ocultar el brillo de alegría de aquellos ojos del color del ónice. Tanto, tanto tiempo…

—Yo ya sé que tú nunca me mirarías de otra forma, pero… —dijo ella, clavando ahora su mirada en la suya.

Pero Kyoya no la dejó seguir hablando.

Porque fue en ese momento, precisamente en ese y no en ningún otro, cuando Ohtori Kyoya dio un paso al frente.

Justo hasta tener a Haruhi en sus brazos.

Definitivamente, dio un paso al frente.

Y luego dos, y tres...

Pero eso ya es otra historia…


End file.
